bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajingu Yami
Rajingu Yami (闇ラジング, Yami Rajingu), more commonly referred to as Raj, is the former 6th seat of the 11th division. After an attempted murder of the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, he fled through a Garganta and entered Hueco Mundo. Once in Hueco Mundo, he met and joined YOMI and aided them in their quests. Appearance Raj is a tall, lean man with messy black hair covering part of his eyes. His face has some slight discolorations that have been there since birth. Raj wears a black and gray sleeveless shirt and a black Haori, the custom of the members of YOMI. Raj will often times discard his Haori while fighting. During his time as the 6th seat of the 11th Division, he wore the standard Shingami robe with no variations. This was an attempt to blend in the best he could. Personality Raj is a loner, never wanting to let anyone close. Watching his father die right before him scarred him. He does not talk talk much but will respond politely when spoken to. He always uses honorifics to make people trust him more. In truth though, he does not care if anyone trusts him, he just wants to blend in. Raj loves American food as opposed to traditional Japanese food. His favorites are hamburgers and fried chicken. He is a bit careless at times and can be forgetful. Despite this however, he is a very good strategist, being able to formulate plans quickly and adjust when things go awry. After getting his revenge, Raj's inner darkness has mostly faded. He is able to enjoy himself more, enjoying the company of the other Society members. He finds battle to be enjoyable. Though he never wishes to do any serious damage, he often seeks to test himself against others. He has found joy in battle. His once cover personality of the kind man who always uses honorifics and greets people kindly has become his now true personality. He is fiercely loyal to Rozeluxe Meitzen like the other members of YOMI. He thanks Rozeluxe for saving his life and helping him avenge his father. He looks to him as a great friend and will do anything Raze asks of him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While he is a bit brutish with a sword, Raj is still very skilled with one, being able to hold off even the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a while. Flash Steps Master: Raj is very gifted with the use of Shūnpo. His skill with the technique is good enough to keep up with the fastest of opponents. After training in Hueco Mundo and eating the Black Thorn, his speed is further increased. Grandmaster Kidō Specialist: Raj's gift with Kidō is breathtaking. He can effortlessly use a 90's level spell without incantation and has mastered double incantation and post spell incantations. Raj has a tendency to use Kidō to enhance his Zanpakutō's ability. He is most fond of using Hiryugekizokushintenraiho and Byakurai. : Tokikikai (時機械 Time Machine) After residing in Hueco Mundo, Raj developed a unique time based Kidō named Tokikikai. The spell places a barrier around an object of the caster's choosing and restores it to how it was at a set moment in time. Raj mainly uses it to heal himself by restoring injured body parts. Currently, Raj's limit is restoring from as far back as 2 hours ago and has not been able to use the technique more than three times in a day. ::Incantation: "Those who enter shall not leave. Those that leave are not the same. Turn back before it is too late. Head for the light. Do not let time win.". Immense Spiritual Power: Raj's spiritual power is very great, being equal to some of the strongest captains of the Gotei 13. It exudes from his body in a creepy aura that is capable of ensnaring foes with dark tendrils. While the tendrils are not really there, Rajingu's spiritual energy creates a pulling force within the opponent's mind. Expert Strategist: While he can be a bit clumsy sometimes, Raj is very good at thinking on the spot and revising plans. He is known to have a strategy before doing anything. High Intellect: Raj is intelligent. He figured out how to maximize his training while in the Gotei 13 to increase his skills more quickly. Enhanced Durability: While not the most durable of fighters, Raj can take a bit of a beating and keep going. He learned to fight through the pain some time ago. Hand To Hand Combatant: Raj is only slightly familiar with the use of Hakuda. It was one disciplines he was never able to master. He can hold his own using it for only a short time. Zanpakutō Shuurai(襲雷, Lightning Strike), Shuurai takes the form of an average wakizashi while sealed with an octangular guard and a yellow handle. *'Shikai': It is released with the command, "Electrify the World". It's shikai is very unique in that it is a Dual-Type Zanpakutō that can take the form of a single version of itself. The two blades can be pushed together to look as though it were just a single blade and this is how the blade looks when initially released. Raj can then pull them apart to use as the two separate blades. A chain extends off the end of the handles and wraps around Raj's hands. The chain can extend and contract to Raj's will. The blades are two long protrusions from the guard with nothing in between, leaving a place for the electricity to gather within the blade. At the end of each chain is a switch which either lengthens or shortens the length between the two protrusions of the sword. While in the 11th divison, Raj hid the true nature of his Zanpakutō by only whispering its release command. He never used the electricity of his blades, instead depending on latching on to his enemies and pulling downwards with the blades, often severing limbs by doing so due to the inside edges being very sharp as well as the outside. :Shikai Special Ability':'' Shuurai stores electricity between the two protrusions of each blade. The amps reach close to 200,000, twice that of a typical lightning bolt. Raj usually uses his swords to latch onto an enemy by increasing their width to catch a body part and then decreasing them so they will stay on. Once attached, Raj electrocutes his enemy. Raj often says that he does not have an electricity type, rather a lightning type. ::'Ikazuchi Hashira'(霆柱, Lightning Pillar): By placing the hilts of the two blades together, Raj can then join the two firmly together. Once joined, Raj builds electricity in the blades and swings them in a circle, creating a large saw of electricity. The saw can be used offensively or defensively to block attacks. By changing the length between the protrusions, the saw can grow or shrink in size. ::'Rakurai'(落雷, Lightning Bolt): Raj releases the electricity stored within it's blades in a quick blast. The speed of the attack is phenomenal, striking over five times as fast as the speed of sound. *'Bankai:'''Shiykousenkou Shuurai(死去閃光襲雷 Death Flash Lightning Strike): Transforms Shuurai into a pair of arm and leg gauntlets. The arm gauntlets can open to varying degrees to release more electricity. The leg gauntlets can open like the arm's in the front and in back they can simply open and shut. They are silver in color. :'''''Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Raj's control over electricity grows. By opening any of the gauntlets, he can send out just enough electricity at a constant rate to create a sword of pure electricity. The length of the sword can vary however the shorter the sword is, the more damaging it becomes. The amps released can climb upwards of 1,000,000. His Bankai also allows for several new techniques. Due to the gauntlets being weightless to him, Raj is very agile in his Bankai. :: Kōsoku(光速 Light Speed): By opening the backs of his leg gauntlets, Raj can propel himself forward at near light speeds, significantly faster than even the fastest of Shūnpo. Combined with an electric sword, this attack can mean instant death if performed right. The attack is limited in that it can only propel Raj in a straight line. Turning during the technique is very difficult. :: Kitama(気弾 Heart Shot): By combining Kōsoku with his mastery of electricity, Raj can move to an opponent before they have a chance to react and deliver a devastating jolt of electricity straight to the opponent's heart, shutting it off and killing them. ::Raikouboufuuu(雷光暴風雨 Lightning Storm): The Bankai version of Rakurai, this technique releases giant amounts of electricity from the arms and legs that can completely overwhelm several opponents, let alone one. ::Shiykousenkou(死去閃光 Death Flash): The technique for which his Bankai is named, it is a simple technique that allow's Raj to re-excite all the electricity still in the air. As all of his electric attacks leave a charge in the air after they dissipate, Raj can re-excite all of that creating an attack of electricity that can come from anywhere. The technique can be localized to a small area or can include all the electricity in the surrounding area. Once excited, the electricity will quickly dispose of any opponent caught in it by incinerating them. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Captain Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hero